Haircut
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: After The war against Gaea, Nico let his hair grow out. Now, The boys of the 7 have a plan to get Nico to cut his hair... Will it fail? Will they succeed in getting him a 'hot' new do? Will Nico finally confess to Percy? What are the boys planning for Nico? Wish him luck! 1st chapter is kinda dark... sorry.. K for now... Probably change to T


**I'm alive! Sorta... I'm kinda brain dead right now for all my stories so I'm gonna be on 'pause' for a while until I get some inspiration...**

**I've also been addicted to a shipping... (SORRY PERCABETH!) I have joined the Percico club... Go ahead, hate me forever... DX Even though Rick sunk one of my MAJOR ships (Thalico), I'm really loving the Percico things and the Valangelo fluff stuffs... I'm still with Percabeth and Caleo and Liper and all those other ships but I've been addicted to the boy slashes lately... Is that weird? O.o**

_**anyways,**_** I didnt make this to blabber the whole time... I thought of a lil 2-3 chapter one-shot sorta thing while roaming the frightening world of.. THE INTERNET! **

_**Hope you all like! WARNING: POSSIBLE PERCICO, JASICO, or VALANGELO... MAKING THIS UP ON THE SPOT!**_

* * *

Nico's POV

Nightmares are like fruit flies; They never go away and won't leave you alone. They come and haunt you for the rest of your life. Pulling you into a world of darkness and sorrow. Filling your brain with your worst fears. Making you feel helpless and... _Alone_. The thoughts rushed through my head as I failed (once again) to stay awake. To resist.

I opened my eyes to darkness. At first everything seemed too dark to see but as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I realized where I was. I lay curled up in _The Jar_. The musty air filled my lungs once more as I listened to The Aloadae argue over something useless again. I felt my oxygen running even lower and a loud ringing filled my ears. Someone's dying. That someone is me.

I open my palm to eat another pomegranate seed from the Underworld but saw there was none left. Panic surged through my body as the ringing got louder. _It's just a dream. You already know how it ends! It's not real! WAKE UP! _I tried telling myself but like always, Panic takes over reasoning. I feel the trapped oxygen getting heavier in my lungs as I try to take deep breaths.

Soon enough I'm gasping, trying to suck in oxygen that isn't there. I shakily stand up and try pushing the roof (top) open to no avail. I try again and again and kept trying until dots danced around my vision and the ringing in my ears became unbearable. I crumbled to the floor and curled up like a ball, letting eyes close once again and the tears leak down my cheeks.

_It's useless. I'm gonna die here, in this jar... _ was bouncing around in my head along with the ringing that became louder and louder... Until it was silent, and the jar shattered.

Glass showered down on me as I gulped in breath after breath. After a few seconds, the ringing came back, louder than before and I felt the gut tugging in my stomach. The same tug in my stomach every time someone dies. Usually it goes away after a second but it only got worse, like a cramp. I slowly open my eyes to be met with dull electric blue ones, staring at me, lifelessly.

I let out a strangled yelp and quickly got into a sitting position. A few inches from me was a boy. About 16 years old. Wearing a purple SPQR shirt that was covered in blood and dirt. He has blonde hair that has grown a bit over his forehead and has blood mixed in it, making it look like a dark strawberry red. In the middle of his througt was an arrow that killed him instantly. I stared in shock at the still young Praetor. Jason Grace is dead...

I jump to my feet and back up from the body, only to trip over something and fall backwards. I turn to see what I tripped over and froze. Another teenager. This time a girl. I can't see her face but I already know who it is by the Honey blonde curls around her head. She was wearing a CHB shirt and had an ax lodged into her back. blood was still seeping out and I felt the life getting sucked out of her body. A gasp escaped my lips as I rose to my feet to see the rest of the room.

It was littered with the dead bodies of people from both camps. Dakota with a sword through his mouth. Katie Garner with a deep gash on her collarbone. Leo with a spear going through his stomach and out his back. Frank with his head a few feet away from his body.

Hazel... _No, Not Hazel too! _Hazel was a few feet away from Franks with many arrows stabbed into her body. I ran up to her and collapsed to my knees, tears streaming down my face as her lifeless golden eyes stared back at me.I can't lose her. I can't lose another sister because I wasn't there to protect her.. I just can't. I-

"..Nico..?" A shaky voice echoed throughout the room. I was suddenly in a crouch position, trying to find where the voice came from. "I-Is that you?" A slight movement caught my eye and I rushed over there, the ringing getting louder.

Relief flooded through my body when I made contact with Sea green eyes that I fell in love with (as cheesy as it sounds) that had life in them still.

"Percy?" I whispered. He nodded and gave me a grim smile. He was caked in dirt and monster dust and blood. What caught my eye was the knife in his shoulder, blood seeping through his CHB shirt.

"I- I'm dying Nico... I can just feel it... She's dead. I failed Annabeth and didn't protect her in time. I'm sorry Nico. I didn't protect Bianca, I didn't protect Hazel, and I failed to protect Annabeth as well" Tears were welling up in his eyes as his voice broke. "I know how much you liked her..".

I almost did a spit take. He thinks I like Annabeth? I stared at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" He glanced at me wearily and closed his eyes.

"It's kinda obvious. Even I could see it... You always hung out with her when you came to camp and would only interact with her. It's okay to admit 's too late now" Sorrow filled his eyes and dripped in his voice.

"Percy, I don't like Annabeth. I never did... I stood with her because she reminds me of Bianca. I don't love her... I love... I love..." I gulped and he looked at my curiously. "I loved... You.." I let out a deep breath and waited for his reaction. But it never came. Everything became silent. No ringing. His eyes stared at me and there was a faint smile on his face.

Seeing him dead broke me.

"No... no-no no no-no no NO! Don't die on me Percy! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tears were pouring down my cheeks "I LOVE YOU! I love you... Not her... YOU! I LOOOVVVE... you" I continued to scream.

" I love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you... I love-

*****KAERB ENIL A SI SIHT*****

"Nico wake up... Nico. Wake up sleepy head" A soothing voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver and breaking me out of my nightmare. I snapped my eyes open to find curious sea green eyes staring at me once again, only very alive and only a few inches away from me. I let out a 'very manly' shriek and accidentally slammed my head into his. Percy groaned and collapsed on top of me. His sea scent filled my nose, filling my body with relaxation.

"That hurt Neeks.." Percy whined as he adjusted himself so he was sitting criss cross apple sauce on my chest. He smiled down at me, a dazzling lopsided grin.

"Get off. You're too heavy. I can't... breathe!" I wheezed as my chest started hurting.

"No." He said like a 5-year-old and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and pictured myself standing next to the bed. I felt a small tug in my gut and opened my eyes as I thudded to the floor.

"No fair. You cheated" Percy whined once again. I smirked at him and went to get my clothes ready for the day.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked, glancing at him while picking up a plain gray t-shirt.

"I came to get you up. Me, Jason, Frank, and Leo are gonna take you somewhere today." He said giddily. I turned to talk and almost jumped out of my skin. He was right next to me, grinning while going through my clothes.

"Why don't you have any blue?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'll go get something from my cabin. I'll be back in 10 minutes!" And just like that, he was out the door and running to his cabin. I quickly got dressed in the gray shirt, a pair of faded jeans that were slightly ripped, and black high tops. I slipped my skull ring around my finger and started brushing my hair that reached my shoulders. A few minutes later, Percy was back with a blue sweater in his arms.

"Here you go." He was already slipping my arms through the sleeves. I feel like I'm 4 years old or something...

"Ding dong!" Leo came barging into my cabin, along with Jason and Frank. "Ready to go?"

* * *

**That's all for tonight... sorry for all the darkness and all but... it'll get better and happier sooon!**

**tell me what you think! **

**Peace out girl/boys scouts!**


End file.
